


Шоколад

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Extremus [6]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Series: Extremus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729198
Kudos: 5





	Шоколад

— Что это? — в голосе Бодхи не было удивления, только привычная ровность, граничащая с холодностью.

— Шоколад, — заранее мрачно ответил Юта, продолжая держать плитку в протянутой руке и понимая, что и в этот раз его попытка ничем хорошим не закончится.

— Ты принес мне шоколад? — полностью обращая свое внимание на подошедшего,Бодхи отложил безнадежно запутанные стропы, которые он пытался привести в надлежащий вид.

— Я принес тебе шоколад, — стараясь говорить так же ровно как он, повторил Юта. — Он вкусный.

— Я не ем сладкое, — Бодхи, находя, что диалог не имел смысла и закончился на этом, опустил голову, снова возвращаясь к своему занятию.

— Ты пьешь чай с четырьмя кусками сахара, — это прозвучало жалко, но Юта не смог сдержаться и заставить себя в очередной раз смолчать и уйти.

— Я не ем конкретно этот шоколад, — не смотря на него, отозвался Бодхи. — Предложи Самсаре?

— Я не хочу, — чуть слышно буркнул Юта и бросил плитку на стол, резко разворачиваясь, чтобы быстрым шагом покинуть комнату. Последняя фраза «предложи Самсаре» все еще звучала в ушах и заставляла щеки гореть не хуже пощечины. Это было последним, что Юта мог сделать — безобидный подарок, почти ничего не значащий, который Бодхи не принял, как и остальную мелочь, которую он таскал. Все другие попытки выразить свою симпатию, уже были испробованы.

***

— Юта?

Весь клубок чувств, который он испытывал, вернувшись в свою комнату от Бодхи, сейчас сплелся в одну, не самую плохую эмоцию — апатичное безразличие. Никак не отреагировав на оклик, Юта продолжил сосредоточенно смотреть в экран планшета, заинтересованный игрой больше, чем Бодхисаттвой, без приглашения зашедшим в комнату и севшим рядом за стол.

— Ты ведь хотел поговорить, когда приходил, — не выдержав, Юта бросил быстрый взгляд, чтобы увидеть, что Бодхи не просто пришел к нему, а принес этот проклятый шоколад с собой. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, он дрожащим движением промахнулся мимо клетки, потеряв целый отряд. Видимо их идейный лидер решил окончательно добить его, не просто не принимая подарки, а еще и заставляя их забирать.

«Я ненавижу тебя, заносчивый ублюдок», — мысленно проговорил Юта, дернув уголком губ.

— Не хочу, — буркнул он вместо желанной фразы.

— Хорошо.

«Да заебись», — согласился Юта, слушая, как Бодхи шуршит упаковкой от плитки. Желание уйти было единственно верным, но слишком уж унизительным — вторая капитуляция за день добила бы окончательно самолюбие Джона, последнее время страдающее постоянно. Бодхи был непробиваемым, брезгливым мудаком, усиленно делавшим вид, что не понимает намеков и стандартных подкатов, которые всегда имели результат — или положительный ответ или отрицательный. Безразличие же бесило неимоверно, каждый раз тыкая Юту носом в то, что он совершенно не понимает, что еще нужно этому надменному индюку, чтобы обратить его внимание на все попытки сблизиться.

Шуршание обертки стало навязчиво подозрительным, и Юта резко вскинулся, отбросив планшет на котором играл, намереваясь высказать Бодхисаттве все, что он о нем думает. И замер, уставившись на него.

Бодхи медленно и сосредоточенно отломил от подаренной плитки кусок, раскрошил его в пальцах, пока из него не вывалился изюм, которым лакомство было обильно сдобрено, и отправил шоколад в рот. Почти вся плитка была съедена, а сухой виноград валялся на фольге.

— Я не девчонка, — неожиданно произнес Бодхи, поймав взгляд Юты, но не прекращая своего занятия. — Я люблю шоколад, не понимаю ухаживания и не умею принимать его. И ненавижу изюм.

Под ошарашенное молчание Юты, он, словно ничего необычного не происходило, съел последний кусок и, засунув руку в карман широких штанов, вытащил оттуда что-то зажатое в кулаке.  
— Протяни ладонь, — скомандовал он, и Юта беспрекословно подчинился. Разжав пальцы, Бодхи уронил на подставленную кисть кольцо, окончательно лишив Джонни остатков связных мыслей. Взяв украшение, он озадаченно поднес его к лицу, разглядывая. Оно явно было женским, если судить по размеру; тонкий ободок из светлого металла покрывал незамысловатый узор из штрихов, кажется, сделанных только для того, чтобы кольцо не выглядело обручальным.

— И я выражаю согласие на все твои… предложения, — продолжил Бодхи, довольно улыбаясь, глядя, как Юта рассматривает его подарок. — Если символизм тебе так важен… кхм… правда, идиотское ощущение?


End file.
